


Mom

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Movie, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie Night, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Bex finally has a good night’s sleep. Set after 1x10. DRABBLE!





	Mom

Bex yawned, rubbing her eyes, trying to relieve the burning sensation. She then moved a few stray boxes over into a corner out of the middle of the room, trying to clear up some space. Afterwards, she collapsed on the bed and turned on the television. Pulling up the movie menu, she scanned through the titles. Bex looked up as Andi entered the room, turning off the light in the kitchen.

“Your teeth brushed?” Bex asked.

“Yup.” And climbed on top of the bed, careful not to crush Bex’s leg like the other day, before plopping down on her side. She pulled the covers back before slipping underneath the sheets.

Bex pressed a few buttons on the remote, selecting a film, before turning to see Andi making herself comfortable, clasping her hands behind her neck. “I was going to watch a movie. You can join me if you’d like.” Bex leaned over and dropped her voice to a whisper. “I’ll even let you stay up late.”

“Is it scary?” Andi wondered.

“No, it’s funny.” Bex moved her side of the sheets to lay underneath them as well. “It’s kind of like a modern day Brady Bunch with twelve kids. Or is it fifteen? It’s hard to keep track sometimes because they only focus on, like, four of them,” she rambled. “But, it’s good.” With that, she reached up and turned off a lamp. The only light in the room came from the television.

“I have school tomorrow, and you have work,” Andi pointed out. 

Bex hid a yawn behind her hand. “I’m always up late.” She shrugged. “I’ve been like that…” she trailed off. Andi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bex bit her bottom lip before glancing down at the remote, toying with some of the buttons. “Since I left.”

“Sure, I’ll watch the movie with you.” Andi said. 

The two watched the movie in silence, save for a few moments where Bex would excitedly tap Andi on the arm, pointing out when a funny part was about to happen. Bex would then burst into loud laughter, Andi politely giggling, which gradually quieted as the movie progressed.

“Oh, Andi, here’s another good part.” Bex turned to get her daughter’s attention, but stopped herself upon seeing Andi’s eyelids fluttering close. Andi inhaled deeply, before exhaling, her relaxed muscles causing her to sink into the soft mattress. 

Bex pressed the down triangle button on the remote, down the volume of the television. She then reached out and tugged the sheets up a bit higher, covering Andi up to her neck. 

“Night, Andi,” she whispered.

“Goodnight.” Andi’s chest began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm. “Mom.” 

Bex smiled, her heart warming. She reached up and dabbed away the few tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. Bex turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. She reached out and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her daughter’s face. Feeling her eyelids beginning to droop, she blinked rapidly, forcing her focus on the movie. 

Bex dropped her arm, resting her head against her bicep muscle. She lost track of the point of the scene that was currently playing. Instead, she glanced over at Andi once more. Andi’s long lashes dusted the top of her cheeks bones. Bex smiled once more, her breathing turning deep, matching her daughters.

A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Follow my new twitter, [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN), for updates on all of my works!


End file.
